gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Nezumi-Otoko/Character
Behavior Nezumi-Otoko is basically useless in battle, but through his wits can often get a surprise attack with one of his disgusting techniques. He is usually flat broke without a home or any possessions other than his clothes, but he often hatches money-making schemes, carrying around special props and "BiBiBi no Nezumi-Otoko" business cards. He is extremely hard headed, often trying to continue his schemes (or try a new one) even after he has been caught. He knows how to drive and owns an old Rolls-Royce style hearse. In the 5th anime he instead has a regular antique car, a gift from Hakusanbō. He has no trouble learning how to use modern devices such as cell phones or laptops, and even Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji find this skill of his impressive. He comes up with a number of different jobs during schemes, most frequently are the likes of "yōkai researcher", "detective" or "bodyguard". He will often sell himself as Kitarō's agent or even Kitarō himself on some occasions. For a time, he worked with Shinigami helping people with assisted suicide, a job he says warmed his evil heart. In his solo appearances, he has played various different roles, such as a ninja, a hermit, an alchemist, a shrine God, a politician and a loincloth salesman. Personality Nezumi-Otoko really only cares about money and women, and there are no depths he won't sink to obtain them. As he admits in the first episode of the third animeSeries 3 Episode 1, 1985, he believes it's only natural to protect oneself by pledging unconditional loyalty to whoever is the strongest. For example, even if he accompanies Kitarō on a case, if he thinks the enemy yōkai is stronger, he can easily be convinced to betray Kitarō with simple flattery or the promise of money. He is a troublemaker who often causes serious problems, having released several sealed yōkai out of his interest in the occult, cut off Kitarō's arm and shoved him into a hole"Daidarabotchi", Shonen Sunday, conspired with Shinigami to poison Kitarō"Shinigami", Shonen Sunday, among other nasty deeds. Even when he is punished by Kitarō or Neko-Musume or even if he has a genuine change of heart, he won't be discouraged and is back to his scoundrel ways before too long. Even though he can be quick-witted, he never really learns his lesson and in fact repeats the same or similar crimes over and over. But, Kitarō almost always lets him off the hook with just some minor scolding. Also, whenever Kitarō gains an advantage over a foe, Nezumi-Otoko always instantly runs back to his side. In the anime versions he is considerably less evil, particularly in the third series where he constantly cooperates with Kitarō in order to win favor in the eyes of Yumeko. Early on in the first series he is depicted as truly being Kitarō's friend, such as in episode #10 when he is captured by the Western Yōkai Corps, and refuses to betray Kitarō even though they threaten him (he does so anyway, but only under Backbeard's hypnosis). However, as the 1st series went on, he started to become more eager to betray Kitarō for money. His constant need to annoy and trouble people seems to stem from the years of ill-treatment he received from humans and yōkai alike for being a half-breed before he ever met Kitarō and Medama Oyaji. He does not appear to have any family (although his little sister Nezumi-Onna (Rat Woman) appears in Mizuki's short story "The Fantastic Notebook"), but when he meets his long-lost little brother (see Oritatami-Nyūdō) he is willing to pay Kitarō the money he stole and in the fourth anime even takes up an honest job to support the two of them. In the end however, his little brother turned out to be a mujina in disguise). He was also easily deceived by Shinigami into thinking he was his older brother and helped him with his schemes, indicating that deep down inside Nezumi-Otoko is just lonely for a family. Naturally, he is not well trusted by his fellow yōkai, and yet festivals never seem to get too lively unless Nezumi-Otoko is there. He is a moodmaker and likes to help arrange the festivals. At games and tournaments such as the Yōkai Rally and the Jigoku Marathon he often volunteers to be commentator or concession salesman. When his soul is stolen by Ōkubi and Hone-Onna (in episode #26 of the second anime), a funeral service is held for him at Konaki-Jijii's house, and although they call him a fool during the service they are all grieving, particularly Neko-Musume who runs away crying. On the other hand, when Yasha steals his soul (episode #3 of the fourth anime), while Neko-Musume is sad the other yōkai makes harsh statements like "I'm not sad he's dead" ''and "I won't be happy if he's revived''." He is easily and repeatedly smitten by women, first falling in love with Gama-Reijō in the rental manga story "In the Face of the Enemy." Also, other than Gama-Reijō and Hone-Onna (in the 5th anime) he is usually only attracted to beautiful women, calling himself an "ally to all beautiful women". However, because he is so filthy and weathered women usually dislike him and run to Kitarō's side at the sight of him. Occasionally woman will appear to be interested in Nezumi-Otoko (this particularly happens a lot in the 5th anime), but this is usually a trick by the villain of the week to get Nezumi-Otoko to betray Kitarō. Only rarely has there been situations where it is a mutual love, but these stories usually only last a single episode and with both of them sad. Relationships Kitarō Nezumi-Otoko and Kitarō share a close but rocky bond and can't seem to be rid of one another. According to Konaki-Jijii, the two of them used to often go for a drive around the country in Nezumi-Otoko's car. He will usually address Kitarō without an honorific, but when he needs his help he will call him Kitarō-chan (鬼太郎ちゃん) or Kita-chan (鬼太ちゃん). Due to his frequent betrayals and warming up to Kitarō whenever he needs something from him, Nezumi-Otoko's friendship with him is often seen as an act or scam, but he is in fact Kitarō's friend. There are many times where he and Kitarō are seen getting along as friends, from getting a drink together"Ghost Train", Shonen Magazine, to Nezumi-Otoko begging to tag along on adventures"Makura-Gaeshi", Shonen Magazine, to even planning a vacation together"Umizatō", Shonen Magazine. Nezumi-Otoko will also be shown sometimes to worry about Kitarō, most notably when he scolded Shūichi Yamada for transforming him into the titular beast in "Dai-Kaijū""Dai-Kaijū", Shonen Magazine and when he risked his own life to save him from Wanyūdō in the 2018 animeSeries 6 Episode 13, 2018. He has even on occasion willingly helped Kitarō out with cases, such as taking over the Odoro-Odoro case in his absence and helping him defeat Makura-Gaeshi and Sara-Kozō"Sara-Kozō", Shonen Magazine, without asking for any kind of compensation. In GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kitarō Jigoku-hen, he is even willing to part from his long lost mother in order to accompany Kitarō and the others through Jigoku.Trip to Jigoku in Search of Mother, Monthly Shonen Magazine As a means to earn money, Nezumi-Otoko will claim to work for Kitarō and try to con victims out of money by demanding a Yōkai Extermination fee. Whenever Kitarō learns of this, he makes Nezumi-Otoko refund everyone's money. He is also not above straight up stealing from people's houses, though he usually gets his comeuppance for this from Neko-Musume. Although Kitarō finds Nezumi-Otoko's behavior frustrating, he is nonetheless always willing to help him out when he's in trouble. Other yōkai He doesn't get along with cats and cat-like yōkai, particularly Neko-Musume, whom he considers his natural enemy. In the story Mammoth Flower (fourth anime version), when he is at death's door due to the effects of turning into the Mammoth Flower, he tells Kitarō his one regret is he never got to smack Neko-Musume on the head. His only other close relationship is with Hakusanbō, whom he has known for quite a long time (he once told Hakusanbō that his stage show has used the same acts for hundreds of years). References Category:Character Subpage